


There for him anyway

by Delilah2040



Series: Baby Buckaroo [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley Needs A Hug, Gen, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, M/M, Nightmares, Parental Bobby Nash, and he gets one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delilah2040/pseuds/Delilah2040
Summary: Buck has a nightmare and Eddie can't calm him down afterwards, so he calls someone he knows will be able to get through to Buck.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Baby Buckaroo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814263
Comments: 9
Kudos: 288





	There for him anyway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crazyshipper221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyshipper221b/gifts).



> written for @Crazyshipper221b because they asked for it and motivated me to write this, I hope it lives up to your hopes and expectations!

For a moment, Eddie isn't sure what woke him up, until soft whimpers draw him out of his sleepy haze. Buck had been living with Eddie for three years now, they'd been married for the past two, this was not the first nightmare Buck had had while sharing a bed with Eddie.

Eddie could feel Buck tossing and turning beside him as his whimpers change into cries for help and pleading for whatever it is to stop.

"No, no please," Buck begs to someone in his dream. Eddie places his hand on Buck's chest, "Buck, sweetheart, wake up," he rubs Buck's sweat covered chest to try to gently wake him up but Buck's only response is to roll away, almost rolling right off the bed entirely. Eddie knew from past times how difficult it could be to wake his husband up from these dreams, it may be hard for him to watch as Buck's muscles tense in fear and as he tosses and turns and begs for help, but Eddie had found that sometimes it's best to just let the nightmare play out and be there for him afterwards.

Eddie watched Buck, gently combing his fingers through Buck's hair in a soothing manner and whispering reassuring words in Spanish to try to comfort him until Buck wakes up with a panicked and terrifying scream.

Buck sits up, wide awake now and eyes darting from left to right hands fisted in the sheets on either side of him.

"Buck? Hey, I need you to try to calm down for me," Eddie whispers but his husband doesn't seem to even hear him. Buck looks over to him, watching as Eddie's lips move to form words but not hearing them over the rapid thudding of his own heart.

He squeezes his eyes shut and pulls his knees up to his chest effectively closing himself off to the world and hiding his face as he lets out a panicked sob. He doesn't hear the clacking of crutches coming down the hall or the door to the bedroom opening softly.

"Is Buck okay? I heard him scream," Christopher's gentle voice asks from the door. He was bigger now, a teenager, he still held that childlike innocence while somehow exuding a sense of maturity and wisdom even if he was now almost as tall as his father. "Did he have another nightmare?"

Eddie nods at his son, watching as he carefully climbs into the bed to try to comfort his stepdad and best friend.

Neither seemed to be able to do anything to help as Buck buries himself away from them still sobbing and repeatedly whispering apologies that clearly weren't for them.

Eddie didn't know what else to do or how else to help and so he grabs his phone and pulls up Bobby's contact. He hesitates for a second, checking the clock on his bedside table as it reads 3:42am but presses the call button anyway.

Bobby picks up on the fourth ring. "Eddie?" His voice is croaky with the remnants of sleep. "What is it?"

"Buck had a nightmare, we cant calm him down," Eddie replies.

"Okay, I'll be there soon," and with that, the line goes dead.

Eddie and Chris stay with Buck, trying to comfort him through whatever horrible memory he seemed to have been thrown into after the nightmare. Eddie may not be a praying man but he does thank god when he hears Bobby nock on the front door. He hardly takes note of the plaid pyjama bottoms and way too small t-shirt that might actually have been Athenas as he lets the older man into the house.

Buck looks up as the man approaches the bed, throwing himself into his captains' arms the second the older man gets close enough and sobbing into his shoulder like he'd done so many times before.

"Shhh, It's okay son, it's okay," Bobby says swaying them slightly as he gripped the younger boy tight to his chest. Bobby was the only one outside of Frank that Buck had talked to about his nightmares.

It was after a bad one a few years earlier, Bobby asked about the dreams after Buck had calmed down and Buck had explained that they were always different but tended to fall into three distinct categories, his childhood traumas coming back to haunt him, reliving his near-death experiences, or watching someone he cares about die in front of him while he can't do anything to stop it; most commonly one of the Diaz boys or Bobby.

From the way Buck was clinging onto him and muttering apologies into his chest, he was pretty sure this was the third category and that in the dream, he was the one who got hurt while Buck had to watch this time.

"It's okay, everyone's okay, everyone is safe," he reaffirms. He toes off his shoes, absently noting that they're May's pink flip flops and shuffles so that he's laying on the edge of the bed with Buck in his arms. He gestures for Chris and Eddie to join them in the bed, Chris slips in first and when Buck notices, he turns in Bobby's grasp -still gripping his hand in a child-like manner- and pulls Chris into his own arms, pressing a protective kiss to his forehead. Eddie slips in under the sheets next, effectively sandwiching Buck and Chris between the two older men.

It was a tight fit, having three grown men and one almost grown boy in the same bed, it was almost overwhelmingly warm and all four of their body heat was trapped under the cover and Eddie was still somewhat uncomfortable about the fact that he was in a cuddle pile with his boss but this is what Buck needed.

And so, no one complained and no one moved until morning when Buck, despite clearly being tired from last nights nightmare, makes them all pancakes in a silent 'thanks' and 'sorry' wrapped up in sweet buttery goodness.

It wasn't the first time it happened, and they knew it wouldn't be the last but they loved Buck and so, no matter how many times it did happen, they'd be there for him anyway.


End file.
